Let it go
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: When he is leaving her, what will she do? Will she burst into tears? Will she attempt to commit suicide? Or what? (KaiXHil; a songfic) (Rated T because of suicidal attempts)


**Hello everyone! I am back finally! Actually in the break, I had to go through many rough and smooth ways and changes. With a lots of bitter and many many sweet experiences. But I am back now and alright. And again, I am back with a new story.**

 **This will be songfic. Let me tell you, I neither own beyblade, nor "Let it go" from Frozen. A hurt/comfort fiction. It slightly matches with one of the parts of my life or if I want to say more clearly, it's a current incident of my life. Wanna know how the incident is? Hm, let it go (Sorry, let it be :P). Start reading this fic, you will automatically understand it (If you're wise enough :P)**

 **So...LET IT RIP!**

* * *

 ** _"About whom I think and think throughout the entire nights and days, if I can't get him, I don't want to be alive in this colorful world."_**

That night was covered with black cover of darkness. The darkness covered the entire Tokyo. Sky was clear. The twinkling stars could be seen clearly. They were like glossing diamond pieces, scattering here and there. The moon was spreading her silvery light all over the city. Dazzling moonlight was increasing the happiness, the joy, the spirit of life everywhere. The light was falling on the transparent blue water and again the water was reflecting it. The night flowers were dancing with the smooth night soft and cool breeze, tossing here and there, again and again.

Such a joyful event it was! Joyful? Really? So joyful that every single person couldn't help getting mixed with the happiness, with the life, with the charm-forgetting all sorrows, all griefs, all miseries? How? Aren't they the parts of our life, our every day?

The charming moon, the twinkling stars couldn't touch a particular single coco-haired girl. She was sitting on her favorite wooden rocking chair, keeping her arms comfortably on the handles, leaning her head against the cushion. She wasn't blinking for a single moment. She was staring at the roof, without any blinking. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to bring out all her tears that was stored in her eyes. She wanted to finish all her aqueous and vitreous humor of both of her eyes. But she couldn't. She was trying from her heart and soul, but something was obstructing her to do that. She wanted to expose her inner grief, but her inner grief was not coming out. It was staying in her inner side and gradually, it was hurting her. It was making her heart bleed. It was slowly murdering her. If she died, she wouldn't have to suffer more than it. But fortune is such an evil player. It wasn't letting her die, but killing her every second by second, minute by minute and hour by hour.

 _ **The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,**_

 _ **Not a footprint to be seen,**_

 _ **A kingdom of isolation,**_

 _ **And looks like I'm the queen,**_

 _ **The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside,**_

 _ **Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried,**_

 _ **Don't let them in, don't let them see,**_

 ** _Be the good girl you always have to be_**

 ** _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know,_**

 ** _Well, now they know!_**

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Kai...!"

The brunette was running faster than the speed of light maybe. She was crossing every transport, every obstruction, every single thing on her way. Everybody was looking at her astonishingly as though they had seen an alien from the Mars. But she wasn't caring anymore at that moment. She wasn't looking at anything. She was just running to reach her destination at any cost.

"Today I have to do it...at any cost..." She was thinking while running, "I have to confess my feelings for him today. I have to...I have to..."

Running, she stopped at a time by the shore of a blue ocean. The blue waves of sea water with white peaks were roaring, rising and again falling down on the earth. The brunette put off her shoes. She started feeling the presence of soft, golden sand below her feet. Though she was sweating, exhausted and panting, the ocean breeze, the charming scenery of the waves, the soft beach-sand-everything soothed her heart and charmed her eyes.

"It's a perfect place along with a perfect timing." She thought when she heard someone calling her. Looking back, she became astonished. Soon a smile started rising in the corners of her lips, spreading soon on all over her face.

"Kai, you have come finally?" She asked, being hyperactive, "You know I am waiting for you."

The slate-haired Russian in front of her smiled dimly. His hair was messy, his face was holding a faded smile. He was hiding his hands behind him. Looks like, he had something for her.

"Hilary, I am sorry." The boy said, "But I won't be able to meet you here anymore."

"What?" She almost screamed but suddenly she thought, "He may have come here for proposing me. If he proposes me, then he's right. He won't have to come here in every week for meeting me. We can live below the same roof, in the same house through the rest of our life."

"It's okay," The girl said, holding a sweet smile on her face, "You don't have to meet me risking your life in every week. But what are you holding in your hands? Please show me."

"Promise me you won't scream." The boy said, motionlessly.

"Maybe he's forbidding me to cry in happiness." The girl spoke in her inner mind, "He may have brought an engagement ring for me. That's why he is not showing me this ring. Okay, I will also stop after seeing it!"

"Okay Sir, I won't cry...because I am not a baby girl." Hilary said, smirking, "Now please, show me."

"Here it is." The Russian put out a designed envelope and handed it to the brunette.

Hilary frowned. She thought, "He must have brought a ring for me, mustn't he? Okay, so what? Maybe he is giving a love letter to me. Let it be, let me open the envelope."

With a smile, she opened the envelope. When she opened it, her smile didn't take even a single moment to fade away. Her jaw dropped, her eyes got widened, a cold feeling ran through her spinal cord, she started seeing stars in the broad daylight, her legs shivered, and finally-the card dropped from her hand, on the sand.

"Astonished, aren't you?" The boy asked softly, picking the card from the ground, "Yes, Hilary! Finally my dream has come out true. I am going to marry Julia! I am marrying her. I proposed her on last week and she accepted. Our marriage is on the next week."

"So...soon..?" The brunette asked somehow, gazing at him.

Smiling, the boy said, "Actually...we didn't want to do these things so fast, but my Grandpa wants. Because I have to leave for USA in the next month. So we have to marry so fast. Nonetheless, it's not that much serious problem. Hilary, being one of my closest friends, I have invited you. You have certainly to come. You will come, Hilary, won't you? Please come..."

That brunette wasn't hearing anything. Nothing was entering into her ears.

 ** _It's funny how some distance,_**

 ** _makes everything seem small,_**

 ** _And the fears that once controlled me,_**

 ** _Can't get to me at all,_**

 ** _It's time to see what I can do,_**

 ** _To test the limits and break through,_**

 ** _No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_**

 ** _I am free!_**

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

"Why? Why did you do this thing to me? How can you do it with me?" The girl was trying to ask, but she couldn't. Her phone was ringing. She wasn't hearing. Today was the bachelor and bachelorette party before Kai and Julia's marriage. She was invited. But she didn't go. What would she do to go there?

Slowly, she stood from the rocking chair. She started walking-step by step. Towards the dressing table. There were a bottle of aerosol. Usually it is used to kill mosquitoes and harmful pests.

"I have been a pest, Kai." She uttered slowly, "That's why you have removed me from your life. Alright, no problem. I am now leaving your life, along with this world, forever."

She picked the bottle. Opening her mouth, no sooner had she been about to spray it than it dropped on the ground from her hand.

"Who didn't let me?" She screamed.

"I." A voice could be heard. She frowned, moved her eyes here and there-in the entire room. But she couldn't see anybody in her bedroom.

"Who are you?" She shouted, "And why aren't you showing yourself?"

"Because it's my principle." The voice again uttered, "I am your inner spirit. That's why you can't see me."

"But why are you not letting me?" She asked, somehow being pacified.

"Because it's not the solution." The voice said, "What will you get by doing it? Peace? If you think it, you're wrong. You're absolutely wrong, Hilary!"

"I am wrong? I am wrong?" Being raged, the girl threw the bottle of aerosol towards the mirror of the dressing table. Within a single moment, it got shattered into thousand of small and large pieces, scattering here and there.

"Chill, crazy lover-girl!" The voice spoke, "Just think. If you leave the world, what will be it's affect? As you are one of the closest friends of your crush, he will be somewhat sad, he will pray for you. Then...will he be broken like you? Because he doesn't love you, Hilary! He will be happy afterwards with his family."

"Then what will I do? WHAT?" Hilary again screamed.

"You have to prove your worth, Hilary!" The voice spoke, "Just prove yourself towards him! Prove it in front of the whole world that...that you are not less worthy than that Julia!"

"Will he marry me if I do so?" Asked Hilary.

"I don't know about it." Said the voice, "But if you do so, you won't need to marry him. You will be proved better than he. He may not marry you, but you will get inner peace of mind."

"So...will I be single for my whole life?" The brunette again asked.

"What's the harm in it?" Asked the voice, "Enjoy the life according to your wishes. He cheated you, but it doesn't mean that you have to cheat him. If you don't marry, you won't need to cheat anyone."

The brunette slowly stood up from kneeling down. Her tearless eyes were then sparkling with tears. She clenched her teeth and fists. Tears were slowly falling down from her eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness, tears of grief. Rather they were the tears of independence, the tears of happiness, the tears of willpower and determination.

"Senor Kai Alexander Hiwatari!" The girl spoke, "I challenge you! One day, I will become more famous than you!"

 _ **Let it go, let it go,**_

 _ **Can't hold it back anymore,**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go!**_

 _ **Turn away and slam the door,**_

 _ **I don't care what they are going to say,**_

 _ **Let the storm rage on,**_

 _ **The cold never bothered me anyway...**_

* * *

 **Okay, it's finished! At last.. (sighs of relief)**

 **Again I am saying, this is not any fiction! This is the reality! A real incident that happened in the life of it's authoress! (Don't ask me about it please :P)**

 **So, pardon any kind of grammatical or spelling error. If you do something being emotional, it mayn't be 100% accurate and correct, okay? Please do read and review, that will make my day and cheer me up. Until...take care! And...I wanna say that I don't want it to happen in anyone's life!**

 **-Misty :* ^_^**


End file.
